Blue Ocean Floor (PewdieCry One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Just send your heartbeat and I'll go to the ocean floor.


~ Blue Ocean Floor~

**This is a gift for all followers as well as an apology for my absence. Dedicated to my best friend. I love you, my sister.**  
**Story based off of Justin Timberlake's song, Blue Ocean Floor. Give it a listen.**

_Under the water you scream so loud but the silence surrounds you. But I hear it loud and you fall in the deep and I'll always find you._

Sorrow filled eyes stared out into the setting sun that cascaded out and over the vast ocean. It sparkled like a silver liningon the sun lit clouds. He breathed in deeply, the salty air mixing in with the cool breeze that carelessly tossed around brown locks of hair. He leaned over, untying the old, worn out tennis shoes that he wore every time he went out to exercise. He pulled them off as well as the mismatched pair of socks upon his feet. He gave out a content sigh, toes digging into the warm golden sand that made the skin between his toes prickle. He almost let out a laugh, but kept it buried within him like his feet within the shining dirt.  
He loved the way the sea foam ran over the sand, making its luster more vivid like gold dust. The dark grey sweater wrapped around him was pulled off and tossed to the side. He stretched and inhaled deeply once more, allowing the sun's rays to warm his skin. Taking a few steps forward, he allowed the rushing tidal wave to wash over his feet, his ankles, and eventually, the bottom seams of his jeans.  
This was what he wanted. This was his choice. His decision. He told himself that if he were ever to lose someone close to him, then he would let himself be consumed by the great ocean before him. He felt stupid and almost laughed once more. But holding it back this time caused a hitch in his throat that was so painful that it had turned into a sob. It shook his body and he felt the tears pricking at his eyes.  
Shakily, he reached up and untied his porcelain mask. He hid himself from the world for so long, only revealing himself to the man he loved. The man who left him...  
He choked on another sob that threatened to break through, but he bit down upon his lip. Finally, he gazed up at the setting sun and the breath that he didn't realize he was holding on to was let go. The tears he refused to shed rolled down his pale cheeks that were slightly colored by the light of the sun. Cobalt blue eyes reflected from the light, sparkling just as the ocean. The beauty of the world before him was overwhelming, and the mask that was gripped tightly within his hand slipped out and fell into wet sand, slowly being buried by the force of the ocean.  
It was like letting go of his past, or simply burying it. And now he would do the same with himself, being carried away by the ocean and eventually drowning. Being completely washed away from the world. Gone without a trace. The only thing left behind would be the love he had for his one and only.  
He closed his eyes momentarily then stepped forward, walking into te ocean until he could no longer feel the ocean floor beneath his feet. He was floating on his back, staring at the drifting clouds within the colorful sky. He gave one final smile, and let the water swallow and pull him under.

What was he doing? It was a miniscule, petty argument. And now he was leaving? Leaving the man he loved? He was the only person who dealt with him, loved him for who he was, and supported him. Now he was letting him go.  
His light blue eyes gazed out of the window and he remembered how much his lover adored the ocean. Staring at the setting sun and mixing colors within the evening sky. Felix's heart began to break, and a tear escaped his right eye.  
"Sir? Sir?" Excuse me sir, but are you ready to board the plane? It will be leaving shortly," a stewardess informed him. He stared at her dark blue questioning eyes and he immediately thought about the person he loved most. The man he was leaving...  
Left.  
"Oh God, what have I done?" he whispered to himself.  
"I'm sorry?" she spoke, gazing at him confusedly.  
"Oh, uh... U-um, no. I won't be boarding."  
"Would you like a refund?"  
"I have to go!" He shouted , darting out of the airport and slipping into a nearby taxi.  
"Where to?" The cab driver asked.  
"... The ocean," Felix answered, and the driver gave him the same confused look that the flight attendant gave him, but didn't question it. They drove in complete silence until they reached the coast. He paid the driver and exited the car, then set his bags on a bench. He ran across the sand, eyes searching the clean beach. His heart was pounding within his chest. He felt - No, he knew that the man he was so in love with had to be here.  
The more he looked around, the more hopeless he felt. Until he saw it. His dark grey sweater that he had always wrapped around his lover. He rushed toward it, and although he meant to pick up the sweater, he caught a glimpse of something shining beneath the sand. He reached out for it and pulled it out from beneath the soaked, golden dirt. Felix's heart clenched and tears immediately began to run down his face as he held it close to him. Cry's mask.  
"No..." he whispered, turning swiftly and scanning the beach as he began calling out to his lover.  
"Cry?! Cry! CRY!"  
His eyes finally looked out upon the ocean's surface and his heart broke. A body was floating further and further away from the shore...  
Then it sank along with Felix's heart.  
A terrified scream ripped out of his throat as he called out to the drowing man.  
"RYAN!"  
He broke out into a run, and submerged himself into the waters that had taken away the love of his life. He kept swimming until his arms grew tired, but he didn't care. He took a deep breath and plunged into the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper until he felt the need to breathe. Even then, he kept going. His eyes were burning from the salt of the water, but he could see the drowning figure of his soul mate. He grabbed hold of him, and with the last of his strength, swam up to the surface.  
He coughed and spurted out water, inhaling deeply as the oxygen returned to his deprived lungs. He cradled the unconscious man to his chest and made his way toward the shore.  
Muscles sore and needing air, he placed his love gently onto dry land. Felix began franticly running his fingers through Cry's brown hair.  
"Cry? Cry? Please wake up... Please..."  
His hands trembled as he tried to hold it together, placing his folded hands over his heart and pumping. He tried breathing life into him, but received nothing.  
"Ryan, please don't leave me. Come on, wake up. Please, I need you. Why would you do this? Why?" He cried, realizing that it was his fault and began apologizing, begging Cry to come back to him.  
Felix then heard the sound of coughing and looked up hopefully. Cry was awake. He was alive. His dark blue eyes opened and stared up at Felix. No words could express how they felt, until finally, in a hushed whisper, Cry spoke.  
"I heard you."  
Felix looked confused but kept silent.  
"I heard you, Felix. You called out to me. Even from beneath the ocean... I heard you. I heard your heartbeat."  
Felix could only give a soft smile, then guilt hit him and he looked away. Cry placed his fingers beneath his chin, turning his face toward him. He looked into Felix's sky blue eyes, as if trying to read him. Felix did the same and asked, "Why, Ryan? Why did you do it?"  
"Because you left and I couldn't live without you."  
They fell silent and Felix whispered an apology.  
"Why did you come back for me?" Cry inquired of the man still laying above him. He brushed away Felix's damp, sandy blonde hair, still waiting for an answer.  
"Because I was stupid and I made a mistake. Because I need you. Because... I love you," Felix answered truthfully. Cry smiled as tears ran down his face.  
"I love you too."  
They embraced and kissed each other, drowning within their own love for one another.

_If my red eyes don't see you anymore and I can't hear you through the white noise. Just send your heartbeat. I'll go to the blue ocean floor, where they'll find us no more. On that blue ocean floor..._

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to all new followers and for those who have been with me since the beginning. I apologize for my absence. Things aren't easy for me. I'm going through... Recovery, you could say. I'll return soon and God so help me, I will finish My Beautiful Creation. Thank you for the support and beautiful comments on both of my stories. It certainly helps me push myself to get better. Most of all, thank you for being so patient and sending good thoughts/prayers.**  
**Much love,**  
**Jazz.**


End file.
